pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Sandy
Lana |gender = MaleAs SM093 aired few months after the announcements of Pokémon Let's Go Pikachu and Let's Go Eevee, only male Eevee has a zigzag pattern at the end of his tail |debut = Where is Eevee Going? EP1 |episodecaught = SM099 |location = With Lana |caughtwhere = Hau'oli City Beachfront }} This Eevee, nicknamed Nagisa, is a -type Pokémon owned by Lana, who stars Where is Eevee Going? mini-segments, and eventually made his proper main series debut in Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon - Season 3 SM099. Biography Once a nameless Eevee, Marin was walking along happily by the docks until he got hungry eyeing a bowl of food. Marin started eating until a Houndour appeared angry at the Evolution Pokémon for eating its food and was soon chased by the Houndour, after failing to make amends with it. Managing to lose the Darkness Pokémon in a crowd of people Marin found himself on a boat, brushing his bangs away from his eyes he marveled at the view of the big blue ocean. When a Wailord shaking the ship reveals where Marin is, Marin is revealed to be sleeping inside one of crates, which fell into the sea. Once he wakes up, Nagisa begins to panic and is about to drown after falling from the now sinking crate he was in, but is rescued by a Mantine, who soon takes Marin to a safer destination. As he and Mantine are almost near the land, they had a little fun doing a stunt on the medium wave, where they happens to passed by the boat where Lana’s father is, who witnessed them. Eventually, they found Melemele Island where Marin can be dropped there at its beach, as they bidding each other a farewell. Marin soon notices and chases a Wimpod for just want a talk with it. Although unable to fit himself to the cave where Wimpod manage to hide there, Marin notices the Nanab berries on the top of the island’s forest trees above the beach by luck. Later after waking up and eating fruits he found for a breakfast, Marin unknowingly to be rude while greeting a Pyukumuku, ended up being uppercut by it. When one of the water balloons caught Marin in the air and the Pyukumuku who punched him, Marin found the source of these baloon comes from Lana's Popplio, whose with Ash's Pikachu and the rest of their Alola Pokémon friends, and finally meet them. While swimming with Popplio, Marin's swimming revealed to be improved thanks to his advance experiences with Mantine, and Popplio is impressed. However, while playing with their friends, Marin accidentally hits one of the back spikes behind Kiawe's Turtonator, which will explode in being touched. Although only Marin, Pikachu, Sophocles' Togedemaru and Kiawe's Marowak got hit instead, just as the Alolan Marowak scolds Marin about touching Turtonator’s explosive spikes, it cut short when Marin, Marowak and their friends noticed in laughter that Pikachu revealed to only have head-burn instead of full body burn. Marin later brought the fruits from the tree to have lunches with his friends. In afternoon, as his friends needs to return to their trainer after bidding a goodbye and promise to meet again somewhere, Marin feels tired and lonely at the same time. But due to the night will rise, Marin began to sleep for tomorrow to find where his friends come from across Alola. Personality Since his debut, Marin is curious, naive and upbeat, frequently greeting others around him amiably or sniffing in an inquisitive manner. He is also quite gluttonous as he always gets exhilarated upon seeing any type of food. Thanks to his past experiences with Mantine, Marin himself becoming an expert swimmer, which evenly matches Popplio’s. Known moves Voice actress *Wakana Kingyo (Japanese) Trivia * Although it wasn't told, it was quickly revealed that this Eevee, Marin is a male, not just his early hairstyle and upbeat personality, due to mostly ever since Eevee species’ late gender differences reveal on the tip of their tail in Pokémon Let's Go Pikachu and Let's Go Eevee. * Marin is similar to the human main character Serena, such as receiving newer haircuts in certain episodes onwards. * Marin being owned by Lana was foreshadowed by his past experience with Mantine. * Marin and Snowy are the only main nicknamed Pokémon in Sun & Moon. Gallery 133Eevee SM anime 2.png|Eevee, prior getting new haircut at the end of SM099 References Category:Normal-type anime Pokémon Category:Nicknamed Pokémon Category:Recurring Pokémon Category:Anime Eeveelution Category:Male anime Pokémon